Daevas
''What is a Daeva? Daevas are a lesser form of deity whose origins date back to the Elder World. At that time, the entire world was formed by eight elements: Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, Ice, Thunder, Shadow, and Light. For this reason, Daevas are known to still have a strong affinity to the magick and ways of their old Elements; for they are the children and heirs of a now lost way of life. They are the incarnations of the eight elements, the echoes of things long forgotten by the passage of time. These divinities have their own power and forms of magick, and they do not depend of the High Deities or Nyxheim to sustain it. Proof enough is that they are responsible for the fall of the Elder World, the birth of the Old World, and they also played a key role in the Silent Treaty that paved the way to the creation of Nyxheim. Daevas are different from the rest of the creatures because they are able to continuously produce their own Magick and store great quantities of it within them. This comes natural to them and does not come accompanied with any ailments. On the contrary, a normal wizard has to sacrifice pieces of his soul to materialize his spells, unless of course he is borrowing the Magick from another being. Just as High Deities, they are able to use the Web of Dreams and thus their power is unfathomable when compared with mortals. Besides the obvious advantages this brings to their spell casting, its greatest benefit is knowledge. Daevas have the ability to enter the minds of living creatures, both sentient and instinct based. While penetrating the latter’s mind is a task of relative ease for a professional mage, the former is far more difficult, because a strong will can easily to resist them. The mind of a person is a world of Nightmares and Dreams, and finding one’s way through such chaotic labyrinths is difficult. People who open their minds to allow a Daeva to establish a connection with them are called vessels. They augment a Daeva’s power because they endow their sires the ability to tap on their Dreams and Nightmares, and at the same time, the Daeva can empower and help a worshiper should he/she ask for it when in need. Nevertheless, there are many variables that come into play such as: the physical distance between the Daeva and worshiper, the ability of the Daeva to effectively use the webs, the degree of connection with the worshiper, etc. Yet do not be mistaken, their strength is not being able to “control and read minds”, it is in ''awareness. Daevas are able to perceive everything that is or happens around them; any strong thoughts, emotions or intents would never be able to escape their sight. As such, any threat around them will always be expected. As we all know, knowledge is power, especially to this extent. Daevas are immortal because they are unaffected by the passing of time or trifles such as diseases, but they could indeed be killed. History proves that several of them have met their deaths, and more obscure sources argue about some who have come back from their graves. Legend tells however that should anyone dare spill their blood, a terrible curse would descend upon them. It is important to note that not all Daeva are of the same level of power, because not all of them were granted the same amount of power by their respective elements in the Elder World. In addition, not all of them have the same amount of worshipers, and none of them grow, maintain, or decrease in power at the same degree. Furthermore, all of them have knowledge in different and specific fields of magick that go beyond the boundaries of what is possible. One, for example may be known for having the power to resurrect the dead, while another is thought to be able to grant immortality, and a third the gift of foresight. ''Where do they come from? During the last century of the Elder World, there was a great instability amongst the Eight Elements that formed it: Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, Ice, Thunder, Shadow, and Light. Some were very powerful while others were struggling to keep afloat. This was mirrored by the political power of the nations of the time, for the wars of mortals became the wars of the elements themselves when souls learned to tap on their power. Before this great misbalance, the Forgotten Goddess (Aria) had two guardians for each element (Essence and Warrior) to make sure balance was kept. Nevertheless, when a broken crone poisoned her mind, the Forgotten Goddess sought to gather all the power she had scattered, and therefore the Essences and Warriors were stripped of their divinity. It was then that the world was plunged into chaos. Faced against the odds of extinction, when the mortals sought more power regardless of the cost and careless about life, the elements had no choice but to do everything in their power to survive. The Element of Ice, out of its own private will, created a Craymel (princely incarnation of the element) to stand against the growing threat of the Crone, whose presence was already being felt around the whole world. It started in the Empire of Epentar because the balance was ticked significantly on its favor thanks to the efforts of the previous Essence, who had ensured its prosperity. It was this very same Essence who had been cursed into slumber by the Goddess that the element raised again as payment for his fidelity and service, and also for dire need. After this all Elements rushed to make their champions to defend them, but not all of them disposed of the same amount of power due to the imbalance. Other Elements who managed to create powerful champions were Shadow who had one Dark Elf and two demons, and Light who spread its remaining power amongst its ruling council (among them some of the High Ancients that led Isis during the Old World). This does not mean that the others were not able to produce their own champions, but that they were not able to produce as many or as high in power. Most of them opposed the Crone and the Goddess in the Centurial War. In the end, it was the remaining champions the ones that led the final stand against the Crone and the Goddess, which ended in the creation of the Old World. The survivors of the War of a Hundred years came to be called the Daevas in the Old World, and eventually also in Nyxheim. ''List of known Daevas ''Aberash'' Eldest of the Angels. Mightiest of the Light. Aberash, also referred to as The Exalted, is thought to have originated in the Second Age of the Elder world, Celestia, as possibly the archetypal Daeva. She is one of only three legendary Seraphim and once a ruler of the Eternal City of Isis in the Old World. Within the sacred Temple of Light the legacy of the holy breed's firstborn continues as that of a conduit to the Goddess Aria by which her will is channeled through the realm of her creations. Her divine attainment has been witnessed by but a few throughout countless eons of conflict, though despite its rarity it is greatly revered by ally and foe alike. Aberash is believed to be the single most powerful angelic being in the history of all known worlds. As faith would have it prayer to the Exalted One is practically interchangeable with prayer to the Heron deity. ''Adonis'' Mighty even amongst the Daevas, the Ice Prince dwells in the northernmost region of Kyrheim, beyond Fenrir Woods, and also in the ever frozen mountains of Ariaheim, within the ruins of Epentar. Though his image is that of a child, he led the Daevas through the fall of the Elder World and the birth of the Old World, and is reckoned to be the most powerful sorcerer amongst them. His puppets are easy to recognize once you have seen one of them, because they are all literally identical: blonde and blue-eyed children sneaking around for mysterious purposes. Adonis is known to frequent the Royal Elven Courts and has some influence in Salem’s ruling council. As Daeva of Winter, he is believed to be able to gift eternal youth and prowess in magick. His original race is unknown. ''Aeddan-Rhun'' In battle he is a raging fire, in taverns a looming drought, in bed all ladies’ desires, and in history a legendary rover. Aeddan-Rhun is the sole Daeva of Fire, a human of lion heart. His actions are unpredictable like fire, and he follows his earthly passions wherever they may lead him. He is a funny man who never seems to be serious and whose clever tongue can make a joke even in the most solemn of situations. Nevertheless, he is loyal to his word and ideals, and when offended his anger burns like a thousand suns. Believers pray to the manliest of Daevas for courage, strength in battle, victory amidst hardship, and luck. ''Auberon'' The disputed King of All Fairies, and last remaining Daeva of Earth. Unlike a motherly figure of nature, Auberon is chaotic and cruel. As expected of the founder of the Nightmare Court, he is known to cause much mischief and give the most terrible curses to those unlucky enough to cross him. He hates humans and would never pass an opportunity to do them harm, though he is not bent on causing their fall. This tiny but feisty Fae has a knack of being where least expected. Auberon is patron to the wild side of nature, all that is dangerous of the green. He supports bold adventurers and small creatures full of character. His unpredictable nature has led the Daevas to popularize the phrase “Auberon will do whatever Auberon does.” ''Boreas'' As one of the four Anemoi (Wind Daevas), Boreas represents the northern wind. His appearance is that of a pale youth with icy features, and in personality he is cocky, stubborn, and with a violent temper. Boreas’ wind is considered to be very strong and awfully cold. It is known that he is an adamant ally of Adonis, and throughout history he has shown his loyalty by supporting the Ice Prince, to the extent of even fighting against fellow Anemoi. The Northern Wind is the most rebellious of the four and sometimes does not act in unison with the others, and he is rather unwilling to form pacts and support mortals. Like the other three Winds, he is one of the few remaining elementals. Ever since the fall of the Elder World, Boreas has been going by the name of Septentrio. ''Christable'' While most Daevas have remained inactive or behind the scenes when it comes to ruling nations, Christable has chosen a different path. Ever since the fall of the Holy Empire of Epentar in the Elder World, she assumed command of her kin, the Moon Elves, as soon as Adonis abdicated the throne, and has ruled them directly or indirectly through her descendants during the Old World and the New World. At the moment she is possibly the most politically active Daeva, supporting the elven community with their fight against industrialization. Christable was originally an Ice aligned Daeva, and she is a common patron for elven mages. ''Eurus'' Of all the Anemoi, Eurus is the staunchest supporter of the West Wind. It was because of him that the Winds discovered that they had the power to respawan from each other. In the Elder World he gave his life to protect the West Wind, but in the Old World he came back to life to the surprise of all Daevas. He has always been in love with the West Wind, and with all his actions he has proven that he only lives for her. Currently in Nyxheim the East Wind has disappeared. They know he has not been killed; otherwise he would have respawned again. But no one knows what has become of him. Some say his heart was broken and for that he has turned his back to the world, others say that Raven has imprisoned him, and some say that he has been captured by the industrialized world and is being kept in a laboratory, suffering all sorts of horrible experiments meant to harness the power of divinity. Once upon a time, not so long ago, Eurus the East Wind was the Daeva of love and sacrifice. ''Gwaryan'' Once the great ruler of the Dark Elves in the Elder World, upon the birth of the Old World he isolated himself in his Forbidden Keep to study obscure and necromantic magick. Seeking to strengthen his minions and ensure their loyalty, he invented the gift of night, Vampirism. Through sharing his blood with his followers, he empowered them with a corrupt form of a Daeva’s divinity; they gained immortality, super strength, speed, and other gifts, and in exchange he gained complete control over them. Apparently though, his control was not so complete because the 1st generation of his Vampires betrayed him, chained him with burning silver, locked him within a mithril coffin, and buried him in an abyss never to be seen again so long as the Old World lasted. However, some do say that a strange coffin fitting this description has been recently seen in Nyxheim, and that there are dark forces at work to find it, maybe to ensure his eternal hell of a prison, or to free his vengeful wrath. ''Nava'' (Ashe or Hizzah) ''Notus'' The South Wind of storms and siroccos. Notus skin is darker than the other winds, and he seems a bit more aged as well. His hot wind heralds the coming of summer. As opposed to the North Wind, he is restrained and reflective, possibly because of his close relation with the Angelic Daevas. Notus is warm in character and is know to support those who fight for a better world. ''Oddissa'' Perhaps the least known of the Daevas outside the nightmare marsh. It is a genderless, and by all accounts ageless, demon that stalks the dark corners of Nyxheim weaving plots to depose, pervert, and ultimately annihilate anything or anyone that is opposed to what it considers it's spheres of influence; those thus far have remained an enigma to anyone not directly under her service. Its role in the Old World was that of an invader and a grand informer. She took part in Malkian wars that destroyed Almir and nearly did the same to Silim. It is near impossible to spot her agents as they are chosen, though more often cultivated from particularly promising samples in the marsh for their ability to blend in any environment. Its mark is a beautifully simple black dot located just at the base of the spinal cord. Oddissa is the queen of evolution and survival. ''Shula'' (Ashe or Hizzah) ''Zephyrus'' Chief of the Anemoi and the only female of the four. The West Wind prefers to go by the name of Zephyr, and she is the bringer of light and spring. Zephyrus is gentle yet powerful, graceful and with authority. It is from her that the other Winds have respawned when they have fallen. For this reason she is acknowledged as their leader. Only Boreas has dared defy her and is believed to be strong enough to posse a challenge to her, though the odds are still against him. The West Wind is the patron of the cultivated minds, of art, creativity, and progress. ---- Missing: Thunder Daeva Twin Water Daevas -- Royal Seal 18:05, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Category:World Book Category:Magick